


Tatarus Teablend

by HypnosDaimon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosDaimon/pseuds/HypnosDaimon
Summary: Frisky office hours interrupted by local Elezen.





	Tatarus Teablend

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are to be considered of legal age.  
FINAL FANTASY is a registered trademark of Square Enix, all rights reserved to them.  
This is my first publicly written story and as such my first attempt at anything smut. Feedback is welcome, if possible. Even if all you say is that it's shit, that too is appreciated.

Tatarus Teablend

It's not often they can get together like this. Usually, as the Warrior of light, they are very busy with saving the world from one monster or another, while she slaves away at her desk most days, sorting budget and mission reports from love letters for one the scions to applications to join their order. Today too, Tataru has to shuffle through those documents but she is a hard and efficient worker - the Warrior however has an unusual influx of free time. Every now and then that seems to happen, they gear up, get stupidly strong and then idle around on a bench or craft some complete useless gadget for one of their summer houses in the provinces. That lasts a few weeks until they decide that NOW is the time to act. So the small secretary takes solace in the fact that they spend this time together, even if she has to work. Shamed to admit it, she cannot remember how their relationship even began, most days the Warrior just broods or nods and while that mystique has it's charm, it can be exhausting. Probably it just gradually developed naturally, their smile could melt even the coldest of hearts in Ishgard after all - how was one simple secretary supposed to withstand? They swooned her with exploits of grandeur, saving her life on multiple occasions and some quiet romantic dates all over the world. And of course with increasing the budget of the scions by a large margin. Not that Tataru was a gold digger, but she did like someone who could be a provider. Though despite their presence, today they kept rather quiet. Normally they'd inspect their gear - sometimes they would stark naked in the room, changing equipment - which left her quiet emberassed. The first 20 times at least, before she got used to their antics. Other times they would serenade her with instruments, composing otherworldly melodies. Surprise her with new culinary experiments, though that does stink up the room. Today however they just sit there, scrolling away at their allagan technology tablet. And as such, the day goes by slowly, paper after paper. The comfortable silence is only broken when she finally lets out a sigh, stretching her back and shoulders, tormented by the long hours of sitting. As if summoned the Warrior appears behind her getting those magic hands to work. A little known fact - the greatest hero is quite apt at massaging. After a few blissful minutes of being rearranged into a whole new being, the Lalafell dame starts to crave a different form of attention. Truning around, reaching out with her hand, tracing the outlines of their waist, futher down the nether regions, a firm grasp of the Warriors junk jerks them back to attention. Gesturing them to stand beside her for easier access, she gets to work. Caressing the emerging from of their member, working her way inside the pants, pulling it free from its constraints. While seemingly very assertive, soon the lady is red from head to toe, feeling her heart almost popping out of her chest. Doing it in the office was a no-go for the longest time, one she imposed, one she is now breaking herself. Doing it in public is exhilarating, here however, surrounded by her friends, in a building where the fate of the world is decided, that was beyond exciting. Spurned on by the depravity, she starts stroking the dick pointing at her, slowly picking up the pace. Trying to act nonchalant about it she starts arranging papers with one hand, they still need sorting after all. As both their breathing grows heavier, the room starts with the distinct smell of sweat and sex. Trying to defy her instincts further she takes a sip of the lukewarm tea on the table. Moving a step closer the warrior blocks her vision with an engorged cock right in front of her eyes, her left hand still moving. Papers and tea forgotten, she begins nuzzling the shaft with her lips, taking in the scent, working the tip with her right. Turning her chair so she can face the danger head on she kisses and licks the tip in front of her, slowly engulfing the head with her lips. In a matter of minutes, saliva is dripping from the shaft, as Tatarus hand wanders down to attend her own needs. Lost in lust she takes the erect cock in deeper and deeper, her fingers exploring her own depths. It is when she starts to feel the Warrior tensing up, half down her throat, she has a hunch that she forgot something. Something like locking the door so no one would walk in uninvited to this 'romantic' outing. The sound of approaching steps prove her prophecy and her partner over the edge. As she tries to keep the massive load in her mouth the next realization strikes. Cum doesn't taste good. She never had to swallow. She couldn't, the taste was too bitter and sudden to react any other way than drooling it quickly into her favorite tea cup. Wiping her face with some of the unsorted paper, the warrior shakily putting away their intimates and sitting back down, trying to act inconspicuous and her favorite tea cup now filled to the brim with a mixture of spit tea and undissolved sperm. Not a second to early the door bursts open, the late Louisoix's granddaughter, Alisaie, makes her entrance. Cheerily striding forward, an incoming mission report of her newest exploits awaits documentation. Tataru, nearing a heart attack, still unfocused and unsatisfied, tries to keep up with the fast paced Elezen which is trying to impress a seemingly bored Warrior in the corner, judging by her glances. "...and then I shoved his spea... Do you smell that?" asks Alisaie, sniffing the air. "H-HUH? S-smell? What do you mean exactly, dear?" Tataru blurts out, the question probably taking off a few years of her lifespan. "It's kinda musky in here. Like the air's real thick. Ma.." "OH T-THAT! T-that's juuuuust... m-my.." fishing for answers, Tataru darts her eyes around the room like a madman. Her eyes finally resting on a shelf, inspiration strikes! "MY NEW TEA BLEND!" An over exaggerated smile drawn across her face from ear to ear, closing her eyes to take a moment of quiet, a breath of far to musky air she finally calms down a little. "What's with the white stuff though?" inquires the apparently somewhat naive lady in front of her. "Hm? Oh that." Tataru starts sweating beads, looking at the slightly hunched over Elezen spying into her favourite teacup. Strings of cum swimming in a herbal bath. Swallowing, she tries to call for backup, looking at her partner in crime trying to act as if they didn't hear the question. "You're on your own, baby girl." is what they would have said if they spoke. Probably. Turning her head back to those sparkling eyes, her life flashes before her eyes, her childhood, her academy training, her time in Ul'dah, Ishgard... Those bright, innocent eyes before her, sparkling like the snow in Ishgard... The tea in Ishgard was nice, apparently they.. "Oh, that's... milk." "That... doesn't exactly look like milk. I recon it's gone bad." The sensible thing would have been to say, 'Yes, so it seems'. Sadly a chocobo falling down a pit still tries to fly. "TH-THAT'S b-because iiit's... uh.. fu-FERMENTED milk. Frooom the far east. The Dzoh. They ferment their milk. Aaand put in tea. Like that. Known for its mature taste. And musky smell. All the rage with high society right now. Lucky i got my hands on a few cups, eh? Been drinking it since DAYS!" Alisaie, picking up her ears at the word mature, as she just turned into an adult recently, finally being allowed to drink alcoholic beverages, doesn't want to miss a chance to impress the seasoned veteran staring blankly into the void. "Oh, mature! I love a mature taste. Guess I'll have to buy some myself then! Lest Alphinaud makes fun of me for not acting like a noble all the time." Tataru, wiping her forehead with some more of the unsorted papers, realizes that would be a bad idea. There was never a 'tea with fermented Dzoh milk'. What there was however was her favorite teacup with strings of white cum, in a musky room, only occupied by her and the Warrior at that time. Anyone who heard that story could  
potentially piece the jigsaw puzzle together. Not finding the product Alisaie might ask Y'shtola. Y'shtola is far too sly and inquisitive. She would find out. 

Tataru: "It's regional, only sold in the far east."  
Alisaie: "I'll take an Aetheryte, it's better to buy local anyways."  
Tataru: "It's an acquired taste."  
Alisaie: "I love to try new things!"  
Tataru: "It's... seasonal."  
Alisaie: "Aww, what season?"  
Tataru: "Winter."  
Alisaie: "Lucky! It is winter!"

Game over. That's it. Busted. At least the season thing would have worked. Welp time to pack up. Tataru imagined living off the land, working in the fields. Her days of debauchery have finally caught up to her. Or... have they? She didn't try everything yet. Alphinaud likes bitter drinks, even though he's forbidden from coffee after the last escapade. Alisaie loves sweet things. Tataru's favourite teacup stands there defiantly.  
Fermented Dzoh milk isn't sweet. It's very bitter.

Tataru: "Fermented Dzoh milk isn't sweet. It's very bitter."  
Alisaie: "Don't worry, I'm not a child anymore! I... looove bitter, adult taste."

Or so Alisaie said, glancing at the Warrior, having no idea how that could be interpreted. The Warrior was meanwhile trying to escape the situation by simply being somewhere else mentally. Probably the sunny coast. 

Alisaie: "I mean if it's so hard to get, may I taste?"  
Tataru: "Mh, sure dear, whatever you want."

Tataru, lost in thought how to dig herself out of this one approved absent-mindedly. Reconstructing the last few words, she opened her eyes, the abstract scenery before her. There she stood. Teacup in hand, pinky out. Perfect table manners. Swirling the cocktail of cum, saliva and tea in her hand like a sommelier would. Smell it like a sommelier would. With a fake smile exclaim satisfaction over said smell, despite her obviously disapproving eyebrows. Alisaie doesn't even drink normal tea without sugar. This awakens something within the deepest and most wretched parts of Tataru. There's no stopping Alisaie anyways. Why not enjoy the show? If this comes out, both, Tataru and the Warrior, would be dead anyway. Making the most out of a desperate situation Tatarus hand wanders down.

Alisaie: "Such a rich smell isn't it?"  
Tataru: "Yes very... rich. Kinda nutty too, I find."

Controlling her heavy breathing, swerving her chair towards the Warrior, her hand starts to explore her nether regions again. To anyone else the Warrior would have come across as a stone faced mannequin, but she knew the fine nuances in their face, the small wrinkles, she knew what this indescribable in their face ment.

Tataru: "The texture is exquisite too, slightly coagulated, yet it melts in your mouth."

Alisaie still hesitantly smells the cup while putting on a brave front.

Tataru: "It's one of those joys you can only embrace when you become an adult. Children simply don't like the taste or smell."

Tatarus fingers move in a circular motion, displaying herself intimately to the true culprit. Wasn't it them that shot out that vile liquid? Wasn't it them that seduced the poor innocent Tataru today? As expected, Alisaie is goaded by the word child, taking a deep sip, again slurping like a sommelier. The regret is written on her face, but the young Elezen is a fighter through and through. Braving the taste, the chunky bits of what she assumes to be fermented milk, and starts, once more, to swish it around in her mouth until finally swallowing.

Tataru: "Special, isn't it?"  
Alisaie: "That's one way of saying it..."

Tataru sensing her personal show soon to be over realizes the Elezen needs one more push so the Lalafell can take herself over the edge. As Alisaie attempts to set down the cup and speak her thanks, the final ace is played.

Tataru: "Mhh.. I had our Warrior import it for me on their travels. It's so hard to get by after all... I'm really happy that I get to share it with someone else now, the other's don't like the taste much either...  
Somewhat immature, if you ask me. Especially after our dear sweet mh... Warrior took all of this effort to get it to us, don't you think Alisaie? Isn't that just mh... mean?"

The young crushing woman in front of her takes on a slight shade of pink. The warrior, all too oblivious to her advances probably doesn't even notice now, too fixated are they on the little show in front of them, as Tatarus fingers now enter her depths again. If the Warrior themselves took on all this effort, surely...

Alisaie: "A-Ah yes, verrry tasty! Thank you so much for bringing it! And sharing it! Both of you, truly."

Lost in her embarassment Alisaie stares at her reflection in the tea, amidst the strings of fermented Dzoh milk.

Alisaie: "Bottoms up!"

Imitating one last time what she had seen in their mansion, she starts slurping and swishing the mixture, as Tataru washes over with ecstasy, letting go of all that pent-up lust. Regaining her clarity, she swiftly swerves her chair back to face Alisaie again, who is still trying to endure the taste with a scrunched up face.

Alisaie: "How did you put it? Rich and... nutty? Very tasty. Kinda tangy."  
Tataru: "W-We definietly should do this again some time. Right?"

Staring expectantly at the Warrior, the supplier, all they manage is their trademark nod, which usually inspires armies, now seems kind of comical.

Alisaie: "Yes, we should! Thank you again for sharing. We should make this a regular thing! Tell me when you get some again, I'm looking forward to it!"

Skipping happily out of the door, she makes her way out into the world, probably trying to get rid of the aftertaste, leaving the two deviants alone in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Roll credits. Yoshi-P bursts into my room, killing me with his bare hands. The Judge won't convict him, Yoshi was well within his rights to do so, such is the verdict.


End file.
